


1700 mph

by zinniapetals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinniapetals/pseuds/zinniapetals
Summary: He walked back towards the bed, glancing at all the machines that Oikawa was tied up to, his stomach churning at the amount of bandages that wrapped around his head and arms.





	1700 mph

**Author's Note:**

> Oikage day 2! this one goes before day 1 even though i guess it could also stand alone. yeah, i know, i have no idea where I'm going with this lol also that quote for this day is so good and angsty but i don't have time to write something good!!! ugh!!! but yeah! have funnnnn

Kageyama coughed lightly, pulling out his phone as he checked the empty notification bar. He sniffled and rubbed his nose hard, the chill of the hospital finally getting to him. He should have grabbed a jacket before he left the apartment. 

"Kageyama."

He turned to Iwaizumi, walking up to him and resisted shaking the other man for information. He licked his lips and leaned forward trying hard to keep his voice steady and low.

"How is he?" He asked, crossing his arms as he rubbed his hands up and down to get rid of his goosebumps. "The doctor wouldn't tell me anything."

Iwaizumi opened his mouth, his voice cracking on the first try and he coughed to start again when someone cleared their throat loudly. 

"Sorry, that'd be my fault. Didn't want any other agents to come in and ask to see him."

Kageyama narrowed his eyes at Ushijima who waved off the doctor next to him and stopped by Iwaizumi, nodding ever so slightly at Kageyama.

"So that means that Oikawa was on a mission with _you_?" Kageyama asked, the pieces finally making sense as the why Oikawa would be in the hospital when he's ranked one of the highest members in close quarter combat. "What happened this time?"

"We thought that we got all the enemies," Ushijima said, posture stiff and straight, the perfect at command stance Kageyama would never achieve. Kageyama may have not known Ushijima as long as Oikawa has but even he could tell that the older man was feeling uncomfortable. "However we missed one and Oikawa managed to take a bullet meant for my head in his chest." 

Kageyama couldn't blame Ushijima even he wanted to. He's been on missions with the captain and there's this strange synergy around the heavyweight sniper that made it seem that no matter what, they were invincible. He hated that feeling. He liked the soft fear that came with most missions; it made it easier to think.

"The bullet managed to cleanly go through Oikawa's left lung," Iwaizumi explained, able to talk clearly this time. "Thankfully Shimizu was there to stop the bleeding until our emergency unit came. The only reason I was called first is because I’m still Oikawa’s next of kin."

"So it wasn't bad?" Kageyama asked, fingertips digging into his arms. He knew he shouldn't have cared about the last part, because Daichi was considered his last of kin, but it still stung that Oikawa hasn't even put him on the emergency list.

"That's a matter of perspective," Ushijima said shrugging. "He just got out of surgery so you can go see him in his room, but I doubt he's awake."

"That's fine," Kageyama muttered, moving aside as Ushijima passed him. "Thank you for your time." 

"Don't forget that you're leaving tomorrow morning Kageyama," Iwaizumi reminded him, tapping his shoulder as he followed Ushijima. "Go up to check on him, I'm sure he'll appreciate it." 

Kageyama watched them leave, frowning at Iwaizumi's words. He suspected that Oikawa wouldn’t be glad to see him; after all, Oikawa's last words to him were to fuck off and to mind his own business. He sighed loudly and looked around the waiting room realizing that they didn't even given him Oikawa's room number.

-

Kageyama opened the window of Oikawa's room, breathing in the warm air of outside rather than the cold disinfectant of the private room.

He walked back towards the bed, glancing at all the machines that Oikawa was tied up to, his stomach churning at the amount of bandages that wrapped around his head and arms. They didn't tell him that he'd resemble a mummy so the view was quiet discerning. 

He sat on a plush chair near the head of the bed, melting into it as he let out a shuddering breath, unsure if he'll ever get used to visiting those he loved in hospitals.

He slowly opened his eyes, taking in the sleeping form of his boyfriend-or was he his ex boyfriend now? Whatever, it didn't matter because they were friends before they fucked and they were friends after they moved in with each other, which means they'll be friends even if they weren't together.

"You fucking asshole," he spat out, feeling good as the words left his mouth. "I bet you're just having a grand time sleeping away but you need to wake up because I have so much I want to say to you."

Oikawa didn't move an inch.

"You piece of shit," Kageyama kept going, eyes burning at the words he tried so hard to keep in. "I can't believe you were still going on missions. You said, you promised that you wouldn't."

And Oikawa did promise. He promised to stay together with Kageyama forever and it was hard to be together if one was dead. Kageyama felt silly believing in the words forever, especially in their line of work but Oikawa made him think and feel a lot of things that he never really cared about.

"Damn it," Kageyama sniffed, shoving the heels of his palms to his eyes. "Damn you." 

Kageyama inhaled deeply, slowly exhaling as he took his hands away from his eyes. He reached out and grabbed Oikawa's hand, frowning at the blue veins that showed through Oikawa's nearly translucent skin. 

Damn him for not noticing that Oikawa was overworking until it was too late. That was probably the reason why his reaction time to the shooter was slow, well slow enough to get badly injured. Oikawa’s lips looked white against the paleness of his face and Kageyama frowned at the lack of usual tan the older male often wore. He must have been working in the office, researching until it was time to go out on the field. 

Kageyama would never tell Oikawa to leave this life, to run away from this scene with him-they’d never make it out alive-but he would tell Oikawa that he loved him and begged him to come home alive. Maybe their last fight _was_ his fault. Maybe the reason why Oikawa got so pissed and left and didn't call was because Kageyama was trying to change him despite knowing that he couldn't. 

He clenched Oikawa’s hand tightly, reminding himself to call Oikawa’s cell and leave a message that they have to talk.

"You're so stupid Tooru," Kageyama said, intertwining his fingers with Oikawa's. "Wake up. I'm waiting."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hope u guys enjoyed this! also I'm so bad at world building! the next days will be in this au too. also the average bullet travels at 2,500 feet per second or 1700 mph.


End file.
